The life of a Lux Veritatis
by Candy-4-u
Summary: Kurtis tells his earlier life and his personal feelings about being a Lux Veritatis
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I own nothing, except Jessica, Kurtis' ex girlfriend :P**

My childhood is the proof, that life isn't a treat.

_My childhood was terrible, full of disaster and pain, what my parents, especially my father gave me. He thought, if he rears me up harsh treatment I can follow him. My father's name was Konstantin, my mother was Marie Cornel. I was 9 years old, when it began._

"Where's Kurtis?"

"He's outside, probably with his friends" Marie answered not looking up from her book

_My father never liked my friends. He wanted me, to make friendship with the other Lux Veritatis, but he couldn't understand, that I have feelings too_

"I don't like his friends. At least he should make friendship with more intelligent kids."

"Don't say that, Konstantin. At least he has friends. You should give him a little time and stop this Lux Veritatis training!"

"Stop? What? He's a Lux Veritatis, Marie and you have to admit it. If I don't teach him controlling his powers he will use it without due reflection and I don't want it"

She didn't answer just sighed quietly, as a sign of agreement.

_My father never treated me, like a real person. For him I was just a robot..._

"Where are your friends now Kurtis?" He asked harshly

"They saw you and they thought it's better to ran away, before you kill them"

Konstantin slapped him that hard, that his cheek was red

"That's for being insolent!"

"Sorry father" Kurtis whispered quietly

"It doesn't matter. You're acting like a child!" His father said harshly.

"Because I am a child! I'm only nine years old!"

"But a Lux Veritatis should act like an adult, not like a cheeky boy! These types of knights are dead in a minute!"

"Than I don't wan to be a Lux Veritatis! I hate that I'm not normal!"

He slapped Kurtis again

"That's for the remark of the Lux Veritatis"

"Sorry father" Kurtis whispered as a tear came down on his cheek because of the pain

_He always believed that a Lux Veritatis should act like an adult, even he's a child. That's why he hated my style. He always hit me, if he didn't like something. One time He hit me so hard, that I had to put bandages on the wound. One day, when the weather was very warm, I sat on a bridge, near to my house, when a tall woman stepped to me_

"What's the problem, son?" The woman asked kindly. Her eyes were dark brown, her hair was brownish red and she was pretty elegant.

Kurtis heard her question, but he turned his face away, not answering

"What's your name?" She asked again, with a smile. Than, she looked at Kurtis' bandaged arm "You fell off?"

Kurtis didn't answer again just looked at his bandaged arm

"You know, I have a daughter, Lara. She fell of many times, but she stood up and continued playing. You shouldn't be sad of it. It happens to every human. So, what's your name? Do you wan to tell it?"

"Kurtis" He answered quietly

"Well Kurtis, you shouldn't be sad. Especially, if you have beautiful eyes like this"

Kurtis smiled "Thanks. Nobody told me this"

"Well, it surprises me, because they are almost glowing. Your parents must be proud of you"

"My parents hate me"

"No one hates you, Kurtis. You should be more positive about life. Everything, what your parents doing, is just good for you. Believe me" The woman smiled and walked away.

**Well this was chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it and it didn't suck. Maybe it has some spelling mistakes, but I'm not English, I only correct my mistakes by the spell checker... XD **

**If you like it, I will continue. Any kind of reviews are welcome )**


	2. Chapter 2

_That woman was very kind. We only knew each other for 5 minutes, but she looked at me as her child. Her happiness cheered me up and I decided to pay back that favor, when I grow up. _

_After a few months, I and my mother had to hide somewhere. She didn't say the reason, why..._

9 years later

_Seven years later, when I grew up and I could use my power clever. Sadly, my father still bashed everything in my life. That was the main reason, why my girlfriend broke up with me._

"Kurtis, I don't think, I can suffer it!" The girl yelled

"Suffer what?" Kurtis asked surprised

"The fact that I have to hide from your father! What's wrong with him?"

"You need to understand, Jessica. My father hates me and everybody who's near me!"

"I don't give a damn about your father! I'm tired of hiding and everything!"

"We're feeling ourselves enough good aren't we?"

"I wouldn't call having sex in a hotel 'good'" Jessica hissed

"Oh come on" Kurtis started a bit confused "We just need a little bit more time..."

"We had enough time, Kurtis. Think about this and call me back, when you dare to show me to your father" And she walked away

_She said I fear of my father. And she was right. I never had a friendly conversation with my father. I never told him about my girlfriend. He said that a Lux Veritatis has no feelings. They can't have their own feelings. They just do what they have to do._

After Jessica broke up with Kurtis, he went home. He lied on his bed, staring on the ceiling. 'Life's not fair' He thought. 'My father hates me and my girlfriend broke up with me...' He turned on his side and fell asleep.

Next morning, he visited his parents. His father didn't change, was still the same cold hearted man, as Kurtis knew before. He didn't want to have argument with him, so he tried not to tell him his opinion.

"Hello, Kurtis" His mother hugged him "How are you?"

"Pretty fine, if we don't include the break up with Jessica"

"You had a girlfriend?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow

"Watcha think, I'm still a virgin, when I'm 19 years old?" He smirked "Anyway, mother knew it, all you had to do, is just to ask her" He smiled slightly at his mother

"You're still insolent, son. What kind of warrior will you be?"

"A very good warrior! And by the way, I have really good news for you!" He said happily

"Come on, tell it Kurtis!" His mother was excited

"You will never see my face, because I will go away!"

His mother dropped the glass, what was in her hand. Both of his parents looked at him shocked, than his father broke the silence

"What the hell are you thinking! And where will you go, if may I ask!"

"Well father, you never were this curious about my life as now" He smirked "What happened? Your inner good father came out finally?" He laughed "Oh and did I say, that I'm having a new name?" He smirked and enjoyed looking at the anger, what was on his father's face

"Kurtis what's the reason, why you're going?" His mother was worried

"This is the reason!" Kurtis looked at the vase on the table and it flew through the air and broke on the wall "I hate to be a Lux Veritatis!"

"Kurtis how can you say this? You're a warrior! Do you know, what the most of the people would give, to have a power like yours?" His mother tried to calm down him

"Those lucky people" Kurtis replied coldly

"Son, you always were a Lux Veritatis, like it or not, this is the truth!" his father's sound was full of anger

"And like it or not, I don't want to be a Lux Veritatis!"

"And what's your new name, son? At least tell that, if you don't want to tell, where are you going!"

"My name is Trent. Kurtis Trent from now"

"Trent! A typical American name!"

"Yes, I know. And it fits better to me. Plus no one will see that I'm a Lux Veritatis"

"What? Your angle was, to deny, that you're a Lux Veritatis!"

"Yes. And for now, goodbye" And he left the house


End file.
